Un Anniversaire Sucré
by Moona Neko
Summary: C'est le 9 Octobre, soit l'anniversaire de Murasakibara. Et l'équipe de basketball de Yôsen est bien décidée de fêter ça ! Aussi prépare-t-elle une fête surprise à leur gourmand de coéquipier. Afin que ce dernier ne les découvre en plein préparatif, les basketteurs demandent à Himuro d'occuper son camarade jusqu'à ce que tout soit près. Ce qu'il fera ... dans un sens. MuraMuro.


**» Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing :** MuraMuro

**» Rating :** M.

**» Note :** Je l'avais promi dans le dernier chapitre de _Notre Drame Romantique_, voilà enfin mon OS MuraMuro ! Le fandom est vide de ce pairing et je trouve ça franchement dommage car ils forment vraiment un bon duo ces deux-là :3 Je l'ai en parti écrit pour de certaines personnes qui se reconnaitrons ( oui oui, je parle bien de vous les petits pervers du tchat ~ :3 ) et parce que c'est tout simplement mon couple du moment ( oui, j'ai des périodes couples ). Bref, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse à la lecture ! En espérant que vous aimerez ! (cœur)

* * *

**.o0 Un Anniversaire Sucré 0o.**

Nous sommes le 9 Octobre. L'automne avait depuis longtemps débuté sur l'archipel nippon, si bien que, quand Himuro quitta son domicile ce matin-là, une brise fraîche lui caressa les joues. Il ajusta son foulard autour de son cou, peu désireux de tomber malade. S'engageant dans la rue, il observa avec un sourire une petite fille qui jouait dans un tas de feuilles mortes sous le regard protecteur de sa mère. La fillette salua gaiement le lycéen, agitant ses petites mains pleines de feuille. Le brun lui rendit son salut avant de débouler dans une rue principale. Là, les trottoirs étaient plein de piétons, déjà bruyant malgré l'heure matinale. Se frayant difficilement un chemin dans cette foule compacte, Tatsuya rejoignit non sans mal le petit magasin de bonbons où se trouvait, à coup sûr, son camarade à la chevelure mauve.

Comme il l'avait habilement deviné, le shooting guard de Yôsen retrouva Murasakibara devant la vitrine de sucrerie, ne sachant visiblement pas lesquelles choisir. Il y avait décidément trop de choix pour ce que gourmand parvienne à trancher. Pour ne pas qu'ils arrivent en retard au lycée, Himuro jugea nécessaire d'apporter son aide à son ami. Il vint se placer près de lui et pointa des bonbons crocodile – dont il raffolait personnellement – avant de s'adresser à son coéquipier.

- Tu devrais prendre un paquet de ça.

- Mmhh ... Mais les sucettes à la cerise me tente aussi ...

- Et bien tu prends les sucettes et moi je te paie les crocodiles.

Le géant se tourna vers son ami qui venait d'interpeller la vendeuse. Cette dernière rempli un sachet d'un bon kilogramme de bonbons crocodiles et les tendit au brun en annonçant le prix. Il paya la somme demandée et s'effaça pour laisser le mauve payer ses propres sucreries. Le lycéen attendit son cadet à l'extérieur, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre les bras chargés de bonbon.

- Tu as acheté plus que des sucettes à la cerise, lui fit remarquer son aîné.

- Mhh oui ... Mais les réglisses paraissaient si bons ...

Réprimant un sourire amusé, Tatsuya ajouta le paquet de bonbons crocodiles à la pile de son ami qui déposa son regard violet sur lui.

- Muro-chin n'était pas obligé de me les acheter.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- ... Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

La nonchalance de son ami, même à propos de son propre anniversaire, n'étonna pas Himuro qui agrandit son sourire. C'est sur ces mots qu'ils prirent la direction de Yôsen, leur discussion ponctuée par les froissements de papier et des mâchouillements du plus grand. Arrivés à destination chacun rejoignit sa classe, se donnant rendez-vous à la pause déjeuné.

**oOoOoOo**

Après avoir déjeuné avec Atsushi dans le parc près du lycée, Tatsuya regagna sa salle de classe d'un pas assuré. Mais alors qu'il allait disparaitre derrière la porte coulissante, il entendit un bruit étrange :

- Pssst !

Cherchant la source du bruit du regard, Himuro fini par apercevoir Kenichi Okamura, le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball, caché à l'angle d'un couloir. Trouvant son attitude pour le moins louche, le shooting guard s'approcha. Le géant l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur du couloir, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Agissait par réflexe, Tatsuya donna un coup dans le bras de Kenichi pour qu'il le lâche, ce que l'autre fit immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? grogna le plus petit en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'énerve pas ! Viens au gymnase cinq minutes après les cours, et préviens pas Murasakibara. Ok ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras !

Sur ces mots, le capitaine mit les mains dans les poches et reparti comme si rien n'était. Réajustant sa cravate, le brun soupira et regagna sa classe en se demandant bien à quoi rimait tout cela.

Le reste de la journée passa à une lenteur presque rageante pour Tatsuya qui voulait le fin mot de cette histoire. Quand enfin le professeur d'histoire laissa les élèves partir, le brun fut le premier à quitter la salle. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers le gymnase, arrivant cinq minutes à avance. Il patienta devant les portes jusqu'à ce que le reste des titulaires – Atsushi en moins – finisse par le rejoindre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et se réunirent au milieu du terrain.

Assit sur les bancs, les adolescents regardèrent leur coach qui faisait les cents pas devant eux. Masako finit par s'immobiliser devant ses joueurs, les mains sur les hanches, l'air déterminé.

- Comme vous le savez, c'est l'anniversaire de Murasakibara aujourd'hui.

Les jeunes hommes opinèrent du chef, presque tous synchros. La jeune fille leur annonça alors qu'ils devaient préparés une petite fête surprise pour leur ace, qui venait après tout de la Génération des Miracles. Les basketteurs manifestèrent leur accord et commencèrent déjà à se partager les tâches. Afin d'être opérationnels le soir même, ils décidèrent d'annuler l'entraînement du jour. Cependant, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que Murasakibara leur tombe dessus en pleine préparation. C'est pour cela que le capitaine de l'équipe s'adressa ainsi à Himuro :

- Il faut que tu l'occupes jusqu'à ce qu'on ait terminé.

- Que je l'occupe ? Et je fais ça comment ?

- Je sais pas moi ! Gave-le de bonbecs, emmène-le se promener ... improvise !

Poussant un soupire exaspéré, le brun quitta le gymnase et resta posté près des portes, près à intercepter son ami. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver, une sucette achetée dans la matinée dans la bouche, les bras encore chargés de sucreries. Il s'arrêta devant son aîné – qu'il dépassait pourtant de presque de plus de vingt centimètres.

- Muro-chin ? On n'entre pas ?

- Hé ben en fait ... L'entraînement est repoussé à plus tard.

- Aaaaah ?

- Okamura-kun nous préviendra du nouvel horaire. En attendant, ça te dis de patienter chez moi ?

Le géant à la chevelure violette haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi à son camarade que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Ils quittèrent donc l'enceinte de Yôsen, Murasakibara suivant docilement son ami qui ouvrait la voie. Il savait bien sûr où habitait son ami, mais il était bien trop occupé à engloutir ses friandises pour faire attention à la route à prendre. Ils ne leurs fallut que très peu de temps pour arriver à destination et Himuro laissa son camarade rejoindre le salon tandis qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire et grignoter – quand bien même le mauve avait sa petite réserve.

Il ramena donc deux verres remplis de soda ainsi qu'un paquet d'œuf en gélatine – sa mère croyait toujours qu'il les aimait alors qu'il ne jurait que par les crocodiles. Ravi de se faire offrir un nouveau paquet de friandises, le violet s'en saisit presque religieusement et l'ajouta à sa pile déjà bien conséquente.

Un ange passa, aucun des deux basketteurs ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Seuls les froissements des emballages de sucrerie empêchaient un silence parfait. Ne supportant plus cette ambiance, Tatsuya se creusa la tête pour dénicher un sujet de conversation. Puisqu'il pensait à la fête qu'organisait ses coéquipiers à ce moment même, l'idée germa rapidement dans son crâne.

- Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

- Mhh ? Mais Muro-chin m'a déjà acheté des bonbons.

- C'était pas grand-chose.

- Je veux Muro-chin alors.

Le « Muro-chin » en question se figea, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu la requête de son ami. Il attrapa un bonbon crocodile sur la pile de son ami – qui ne lui en tenu pas rigueur – et lui demande de réitéré sa réponse avant de mettre la friandise entre ses dents, tentative futile de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de son ami. Mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Je veux Muro-chin.

Le brun se senti rougir malgré lui, rougissements qui s'accentuèrent quand son ami se pencha vers lui pour lui piquer le bonbon dans la bouche. Néanmoins, la langue du géant s'attarda sur celle de son aîné, se délectant du goût sucré laissé par le bonbon. Quand il recula la tête, se fit seulement pour engloutir la sucrerie, avant d'embrasser à nouveau son coéquipier qui, immobile, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Néanmoins, l'insistance de son cadet eu vite raison de Tatsuya. Ce dernier laissa sa langue rencontrer sa compère qui, plus encline à la danse, insistait pour que l'autre l'accompagne. Finalement, le muscle rose du brun s'abandonna à sa congénère, l'accompagnant dans son ballet avec encore un peu de timidité.

Après un baiser pour le moins humide et sucré, Murasakibara recula la tête, reprenant tout naturellement sa place sur le sofa. Son ainé, les lèvres encore rouge de leur baiser, dégluti difficilement en se redressant, les joues rosies. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi son camarade l'avait embrassé si soudainement ?

- Muro-chin embrasse bien, déclara le géant en regardant son aîné.

Le concerné détourna le regard, embarrassé. Pourtant, ce n'était par son genre de rougir à des choses de ce genre ! Il était plutôt populaire comme garçon et faisait souvent face à quelques déclarations ou lettre d'amour, et était déjà sorti avec pas mal de filles, mais jamais aucune ne lui avait fait un effet pareil. Etait-ce du au genre de son ami ? Le brun n'avait pas tellement honte de sa bisexualité, même s'il n'était jamais sorti avec un garçon.

- Muro-chin ? Ca ne va pas ?

Comment pouvait-il rester calme après ça ? Ils venaient de se rouler une belle galoche ! Pourquoi cela semblait-il si naturel pour son coéquipier ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'aîné se décida de mettre les points sur i.

- A-Atsushi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ? lui demanda le concerné en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu sais bien ... M'embrasser.

- Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas ?

- L-là n'est pas la question mais ... il y a une raison ?

- J'aime beaucoup Muro-chin, répondit tout simplement le mauve en haussant les épaules.

Le cœur du shooting guard rata un battement. Son ami se payait-il sa tête ou s'agissait-il réellement d'une confession ? Remarquant le trouble de son aîné, Murasakibara en profita pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. Tatsuya y répondit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, appréciant le goût sucré des bonbons qui imprégnait la langue de son cadet. Puisque Muro-chin répondait à son baiser, Atsushi n'hésita pas à pousser un peu plus les choses. L'une de ses grandes mains se perdit sous le pull du brun qui frissonna. Ne pouvant refuser cette tendresse, il laissa son cadet s'occuper de lui, bronchant à peine quand il senti une autre main se glisser sous son haut.

Tatsuya retint un petit grognement de mécontentement quand son ami se redressa, s'éloignant de lui.

- Ce n'est pas confortable ici, se justifia-t-il. Allons dans la chambre de Muro-chin.

L'aîné rougit malgré lui, mais hocha doucement la tête. Son ami lui servit un petit sourire qui accéléra les battements du cœur du plus vieux, qui ne l'avait jamais vu esquisser quelque chose d'aussi mignon auparavant. Puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, Murasakibara prit les devants et attrapa son aîné comme une princesse. Connaissait très bien l'appartement de son Muro-chin, il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre et, après avoir viré d'une claque la peluche en forme de crocodile qui y trônait (8D), il y installa sa délicate charge.

Surplombant Tatsuya de son imposante stature, Atsushi commença par déposer des baisers papillons dans la nuque de son aîné, tout en glissant de nouveau ses mains sous son haut. Il alla tout de suite taquiner ses tétons, se régalant du petit couinement de surprise que laissa échapper le brun. Le mauve commença d'abord par faire rouler les boutons de chair entre ses doigts, puis releva le pull de son ami pour les taquiner du bout de sa langue. Les petits gémissements qu'il obtint en réponse le fit frissonner de plaisir, si bien qu'il prit carrément le mamelon droit de son ami en bouche. Il senti alors les mains de son camarade agripper sa chevelure, et le géant prit ceci comme un encouragement.

Dépouillant définitivement Himuro de son pull, Atsushi l'observa avec gourmandise, comme s'il faisait face à la plus appétissante des sucreries. Laissant ses mains courir sur ses muscles entretenu par le sport, le mauve vint quémander l'entrée à la bouche du brun qui desserra la mâchoire sur le champ. Ils échangèrent donc un baiser humide alors que les mains du plus grand glissait lentement jusqu'à la ceinture de son aîné. Il le senti frémir d'appréhension mais ne s'en formula pas, se débarrassant des obstacles protégeant l'objet de ses désirs. Lorsqu'il ne resta à Tatsuya que son caleçon pour seul vêtement, il exprima son mécontentement.

- Atsushi, pourquoi tu es encore habillé toi ?

Le géant haussa un sourcil, manifestement étonné par la question de son aîné. Il observa son propre accoutrement. Mise à part sa cravate abandonnée à l'entrée de la chambre, il avait effectivement entre tous ses vêtements. La réaction d'Himuro était justifiée, quoi qu'il aurait put arranger lui-même les choses, en essayant de le déshabiller par exemple. Néanmoins, le mauve comprenait l'embarra de son camarade et il n'avait pas vraiment envi de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il se dépouilla donc lui-même de ses vêtements sous le regard gris de son ami, qui admira le corps devant lui sans en paraître indisposé. Ah, regarder ça ne le dérangeait pas mais quand c'était son corps qui était observait, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Quand il se retrouva autant vêtu que son aîné, Atsushi reprit là où il avait été arrêté : c'est-à-dire au niveau de l'aine du brun. Il lui embrassa son nombril et, constatant que cette zone semblait assez sensible, il s'amusa le titiller du bout de la langue. Contre sa pomme d'Adam, il sentait la virilité de son ami pulser en réponse à ses taquineries. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le géant libéra finalement le sexe de son ami de sa prison de tissu. Il l'observa d'abord avec la curiosité d'un enfant, puis le toucha doucement, guettant les réactions du brun. Ce dernier frémissait délicieusement, et son cadet conclu qu'il pouvait continuer sa besogne. Prenant doucement la hampe de chair en main, il exerça d'abord quelques petits va-et-vient puis passa sa langue sur le gland rougi. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'il reçu en retour lui plut énormément, si bien qu'il recommença. Ravi que ce traitement fasse autant plaisir à son ami, Murasakibara prit le membre entier en bouche, comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire avec ses sucreries.

Mais cette sucrerie, il ne laisserait jamais personne d'autre la goûter.

Au comble du plaisir, Tatsuya plongea ses mains dans la chevelure violette de son ami, gémissant de plaisir. C'était tellement bon ... La langue du mauve lui procurait tellement de bien-être qu'il aurait presque voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais. Etait-ce à force de dévorer tous ces bonbons qu'il était si doué ... ? Si c'était le cas, alors Himuro lui en offrirait encore plus, à l'avenir.

Quand Atsushi commença à masser doucement ses testicules, il se senti glisser de plus en plus dans la luxure et la débauche. Jamais il n'avait connu de sensations si délicieuses. Si le violet n'arrêtait pas, le shooting guard ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses années, le géant fini par relever la tête, libérant le membre de son ami. Ce dernier dégluti quand son coéquipier déposa trois doigts sur ses lèvres. Ouvrant presque timidement la bouche, il se régala presque du goût des phalanges de son ami contre sa langue. Comprenant aisément sa tâche, le brun commença à humidifier les doigts de son coéquipier, qui lui était reparti s'amuser avec son nombril.

Autant l'un que l'autre savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir plus longtemps. La pression dans leur bas-ventre devenait bien trop insupportable pour la négliger. C'est pour cela qu'une fois ses doigts bien humides de salive, Atsushi en glissa un premier en Tatsuya qui poussa un couinement de douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'habituant difficilement à cette présence en lui. Laissant son camarade s'habituer doucement à le recevoir, le mauve perdit son visage dans sa chevelure corbeau, humant cette odeur devenue si familière, si réconfortante. Il rajouta bien vite un second doigt dans l'intimité du shooting guard qui poussa une petite plainte. Alors que le plus grand démarrait des mouvements de ciseaux afin d'écarter les chairs destinées à l'accueillir, le brun tentait de se détendre malgré la sensation étrange qu'il ressentait. Quand un troisième intrus se glissa en lui, il s'arc-bouta en gémissant de douleur. Aussitôt, son camarade vint le rassurer, caressant ses cheveux, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille. Se détendant progressivement, Himuro fini par relâcher les muscles, laissant le mauve le préparer à sa venue future. Même si Murasakibara rêvait de s'enfouir dans l'antre de son ami, l'idée de lui faire du mal parvenait à freiner ses ardeurs et à le convaincre de prendre son mal en patience.

Quand ses doigts eurent suffisamment écartés les parois de la cave aux merveilles, le mauve les retira et se présenta à l'entrée de son ami. Voyant que ce dernier semblait quelque peu effrayé par la pénétration à venir, Atsushi prit le temps de le rassurer et que lui promettre que tout irait bien, que son but n'était pas de lui faire du mal.

- Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là, tu dois me le dire, nota-t-il également.

- N-non, vas-y ...

De peur que le brun ne se rétracte, le plus grand se hâta de se glisser en lui, s'enfonçant lentement dans l'antre chaud et étroit malgré la préparation. Ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes de douleur, Tatsuya s'accrocha aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. N'appréciant pas de voir une telle expression de douleur sur le visage de son désormais amant, Atsushi prit une pause pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence. Quand il senti son partenaire se détendre, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, finissant par le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Il se pencha alors sur son camarade afin de l'enlacer et d'embrasser sa tempe, dans le but de le rassurer. Il devinait bien que ça ne devait pas être trop agréable au début, mais c'était à prémisses au plaisir.

Sentant Tatsuya se détendre, Atsushi commença à bouger. D'abord tout doucement, de façon régulière, prenant de petites pauses entre chaque mouvement. Puis, petit à petit, il accéléra la cadence, plongeant plus profondément en son amant, y mettant davantage de force. Le shooting guard, qui commençait à bien s'habituer à cette présence en lui, se mit même à pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir. Se redressant, Murasakibara attrapa les cuisses de son ami dans ses grandes mains et les souleva pour favoriser la pénétration. Le brun grogna de satisfaction, semblait apprécier cette nouvelle position. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans l'attitude du plus vieux ne plut pas vraiment à son amant. Il venait de cacher son visage rougi par la gêne et le plaisir avec ses bras, empêchant ainsi son partenaire d'admirer ses expressions faciales.

Délaissant l'une des cuisses de son ami, le mauve vint retirer l'élément gênant du visage de son ami. Mais ce dernier refusa de le laisser faire, ne voulant pas dévoiler son bien-être au violet. Celui-ci fit une petite moue et attrapa doucement le poignet que son partenaire.

- Muro-chin, je veux te voir ...

- C-c'est gênant ...

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, je suis le seul à te voir, aller ...

_C'est justement parce que c'est toi qui me vois que ça me gêne_, se retient de rétorquer le shooting guard. Il se résolu néanmoins à retirer ses mains, qui se retrouvèrent bloquées au dessus de sa tête par son ami qui l'empêchait ainsi de se cacher de nouveau.

Heureux de pouvoir admirer le visage de son amant, Atsushi accéléra ses mouvements de hanche, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de son coéquipier. L'expression de son visage était tellement adorable qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre possession de ses lèvres, ravalant les râles de bien-être que le brun ne tentait même plus de réprimer.

L'étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée, de plus en plus sauvage. Pour augmenter le plaisir de son ami, le mauve avait prit son membre en main pour y appliquer des mouvements de va-et-vient qui faisait voir des étoiles à Tatsuya. Ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête et se sentait bientôt venir, surtout que son amant avait trouvé sa prostate et qu'il s'amusait à la torturer délicieusement par des coups de butoir précis et tout simplement exquis.

Lorsque les balancements de hanches du plus grand se firent de plus en plus désordonnés, autant Murasakibara qu'Himuro comprirent qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps. Un dernier coup puissant, précis et profond provoqua la jouissance de l'aîné qui poussa un cri de plaisir en se libérant entre leurs deux torses. La soudaine étroitesse de son amant dut à son orgasme emprisonna délicieusement le membre du mauve qui ne donna que deux coups afin de suivre le brun au septième ciel.

Atsushi se retint de ne pas choir sur son camarade éreinté afin de ne pas l'écraser et se laissa plutôt tomber sur le côté après s'être dégainé. Heureux et pleinement satisfait de leur étreinte, il serra son amant contre son torse, embrassant doucement ses cheveux corbeaux. Le shooting guard se tourna pour lui faire face et se blotti contre son camarade, en sécurité contre son corps imposant.

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur respiration en se cajolant doucement, appréciant la proximité qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Atsushi.

- Mhh, c'est le plus beau de ma vie.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir après quelques baisers chastes et courts, tombant comme des masses dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans le gymnase de Yôsen, le reste de l'équipe attendait leurs deux aces, qui, ne toute évidence, ne viendront jamais.

* * *

Voilà la bête 8) Je m'excuse vraiment, c'est sûrement bourré de faute et tout ça, mais c'est 5h du matin et j'suis vraiment out xD Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me relire mais je le ferais plus tard, je voulais absolument le mettre en ligne mainenant parce qu'après je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le temps. Alors désolée pour vos yeux qui vont souffrir face aux fautes et acceptez mes excuses xD Je le reprendrais à tête reposée un de ces quatre pour corriger tout ça.

Cependant, fautes mises à part, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous aura plu. J'ai personnellement adoré l'écrire, ça m'a donné davantage envi de rédiger des textes sur ce couple ... Il y a tellement de chose que je veux écrire qu'il faudrait que je me séquestre dans une cave xD Ao, tu me laisserais venir chez toi ? 8) /PRIVATE JOKE/

Je veux maintenant faire des dédicasses spéciales pour certains membres d'un super forum Kuroko no Basket ( je mettrais le lien sur mon profil ) qui m'encouragent toujours à écrire et qui me donne envi de continuer sur ce chemin. Gros bisous donc à Aomine ( la peluche crocodile, elle est pour toi ! ), à Kise ( j'espère que tu auras aimé ce OS autant que mon 3some 8D ) & à Murasakibara, car c'est finalement surtout pour toi que j'ai écris ce petit texte ! Merci beaucoup à vous mais également à tous ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait réellement plaisir et je vous remercierait jamais assez pour votre soutien !

Kisuuuuuuu ! Moona-sama


End file.
